


Too late

by ratedjunbinbob



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Double B, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Regrets, Unrequited Love, a little bit of chanhwan, bobbin, dont read it, it’s a trash, junbin, maybe some smut, sorry for my trash writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratedjunbinbob/pseuds/ratedjunbinbob
Summary: Bobby didn’t mean to snap at Hanbin so hard from too much touching he gets from the younger. Now he got what he wanted which is stopping Hanbin from touching him, he didn’t expect that his dongsaeng will stop touching and worst, stop hanging out with him.





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time writing here so pls don’t judge me and English is not my native language. Pls excuse my grammar. Don’t read it bc it’s a trash. I got inspired from their japan fan meeting. Sorry again. Bye
> 
> -
> 
> Hello again! So I decided to edit the ending part because I am not satisfied??? I want Bobby to suffer more hehe (sorry). I also decided to add chapter explaining Hanbin and Junhoe’s thought. Again, sorry for my trash work.

 

Bobby went home annoyed because he cannot find the right beat to the song he was currently writing. Naturally, he would barge to Hanbin’s studio and ask him for his help but not now. Now that they kind of felt distant with each other. He kind of felt off towards the other and it’s been going on for months. He tried reaching out to the younger but Hanbin would just find a way how to avoid him and not be with him. They were never like this. They will always find a way to talk it out every time they would have a fight or an argument but this is different.  _But they already finished talking_ which confused Bobby more. Things should go back to normal but it doesn’t. Their fight was nothing big then why does it feel like it was big deal for the both of them? He cannot pinpoint what went wrong and the latter was not helping him fix the situation. He felt like he was not his best friend anymore.

 

Hanbin was not the annoyingly cute adorable dongsaeng to him anymore. Hanbin doesn’t have time with him anymore. He was always in his studio goofing around with his funny friends and he could not always see the younger for he was living upstairs. Now he was starting to hate that they were split in two. He remembered how Hanbin convinced him to live with him upstairs but he chose the latter. That was the time he felt suffocated with the way Hanbin was clinging onto him.

 

He was laying on their couch in their dorm’s living room, staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything. Why does he feels like something was missing? He shook his head many times when his thoughts wandered to Hanbin. 

 

_No! He does not miss him! He does not miss how Hanbin would lean his head to his shoulders. He does not miss how Hanbin would unconsciously grab his hand and play with his fingers. He does not miss how Hanbin hugs him. He does not miss how Hanbin plays with his hair when they’re together. He does not miss how Hanbin smiles at him. He does not miss pinching Hanbin’s cheeks. He does not miss Hanbin’s laugh. He does not miss Hanbin’s touches. He does not miss how Hanbin’s whines. He does not mi-_

 

“ **JUNHOE-YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM HUNGRY!!!! YOU SAID YOU WILL TAKE ME TO-** “  Hanbin barged into their door screaming on the top of his lungs, whining but he stopped screaming when he saw Bobby staring at him.

 

“ **Oh hi Bobby hyung!** ”  Hanbin greeted him cheekily like nothing was off between them  or _maybe he was the only one who felt it._

 

But before he could open his mouth, Hanbin was already marching towards Junhoe’s room. 

 

 **“JUNHOE-YAH!!!!!!!!! YAH WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!”** Hanbin yelled when he entered Junhoe’s room.

 

Bobby felt a pang on his chest. He was used to Hanbin coming downstairs and annoy the hell out of him.  _But that was before, before he pushed Hanbin away._

 

He remembered their fight. Their pretty little fight. The fight that started confusing Bobby’s feelings.

 

It was when Hanbin was touching Bobby too much while they’re having an interview. That was when Bobby pushed him away and said stop touching him in front of everyone. He regretted it the moment he saw the sadness on Hanbin’s eyes but his ego ate him and added salt on Hanbin’s wound by saying _‘_ _I don’t like you touching me’_ showing his disgusted face. Everyone went silent after that but Junhoe made a joke that Double B is dead and said that he would gladly take Hanbin’s love interest. Their interview went smoothly after that  _minus Hanbin’s touches._

 

But it did not stop there. Bobby grabbed Hanbin’s wrist and yank him in an empty dressing room before shutting the door off. He yelled at Hanbin and cursed at him for touching him too much on a live broadcast. He did not know what came into him but he felt extremely annoyed by what happened and yelled at the younger until Hanbin begged him to stop screaming.

 

He remembered how Hanbin was silent all the time while he was yelling at him. After Hanbin begged him to stop, the only thing the he heard from him was Hanbin saying sorry and said it would not happen again in flat tone and expressionless face. It confused him a lot. Normally, Hanbin would just smile at him and make the mood lighter while saying it would not happen again then Hanbin will hug him jokingly. He did not expect Hanbin’s new response so he tried to grab Hanbin’s hands but the latter stepped backwards and avoided Bobby’s hands from touching him. He admit it hurt him seeing Hanbin that way so he forced Hanbin to sit so that they could talk and fix their fight. 

 

Their talk ended well or so he thought. Every after their fight, Hanbin would hug him tightly and would not stop whining for being scolded from being too clingy and eventually throw some snarky remarks _but_ _that did not happen_ . All Hanbin did after it was smiled at him and imitated him when he was yelling that made them laugh out loud before he left.  _No hugs nor touches._

 

Junhoe and Hanbin’s bickering snapped him from his thoughts. He doesnt want to see them leaving (that’s because he feels jealous but he wont admit it to himself) so he pretended to be asleep.

 

 **“But I don’t want to wear this! I look like a homeless person!”** Hanbin whisper-yelled.

 

 **“That was the point! I want you to look ugly!”** Junhoe argued, also whisper-yelling.

 

**“You’re impossible! I came here wearing my OWN clothes and then you want me to wear YOUR UGLY WORN OUT CLOTHES? Are you crazy?”**

 

**“Shh! Bobby hyung is sleeping”**

 

**“Oh c’mon Junhoe! I want my clothes back and my specs and I want to wear my pororo band aid.”**

 

Hanbin and Junhoe’s voices were getting smaller, indicating that they were already at the door.

 

**“But I don’t want you to look cute!”**

 

That was the last thing Bobby heard before the noise of the closing door.

 

_What the hell was that? He doesnt want Hanbin to look cute? What the fuck?_

 

He could not believe what he heard. He still doesn’t want to acknowledge that  he was indeed jealous. 

 

_But Hanbin looked cute this past few days._

 

—

 

Months have passed and his friendship with Hanbin was getting better. They were slowly going back like how they used to but not that much. Hanbin and Junhoe was much closer now. They were always close since they were still trainees but they chose to act like they always fight all the time in front of cameras. Junhoe will always find his way to annoy Hanbin even when there are no cameras involved and maybe that’s the reason why they have gotten so close through the years. Sometimes it confused him why they act like that and loosen up when there are no strangers around them. The two are basically inseparable, they are always together even in their hotel rooms. Junhoe will always go to Hanbin every after Bobby pushes him away. Junhoe was always there. They have gotten very very very close since last year and that made Bobby feel jealous.

 

Bobby really misses Hanbin’s touches. Ever since he pushed Hanbin away, the latter stopped touching him but nowadays it started to come back and he felt really happy whenever Hanbin initiates skinship.

 

He even sat beside Hanbin on year end shows/awards specially when he knows they would win. Hanbin is a great leader, producer, composer, lyricist, singer, rapper, dancer, best friend, and  _maybe boyfriend_.  He knows that Hanbin would find someone to hold him or support him if they will win. He knows that Hanbin is a humble man and doesn’t believe they’ll win daesang but boy he was wrong. They won and Hanbin was so shocked that he had to grab him and hug him for support. He was so proud of his dongsaeng. He even pinched Hanbin’s cheek and hugged him in front of everyone.  _He almost wanted to kiss him that time_.  Who would not pinch Hanbin’s cheeks and shower him with kisses when he was so cute and adorable?

 

iKONICS believed that their ship was now dead but they were promised to debut as subunit and double b shippers was so happy that their dead ship was now starting to sail again.  _He would work hard to sail that ship again._

 

But their debut was pushed back and they were thrown to Japan and have multiple fan meetings. They just finished their first fan meeting in Japan. They were waiting in their dressing room for their manager to pick them up and drive them to their hotel rooms.

 

 **“I swear to god noona, if you wont cut Hanbin’s hair, I will cut it myself”** Junhoe warned their stylist for not cutting Hanbin’s hair.

 

_Since when did Junhoe stopped calling Hanbin a hyung?_

 

 **“Cut my hair and I will cut your dick”** Hanbin warned.

 

 **“But that will make you lonely”** Junhoe smirked which made Hanbin roll his eyes.

 

 _What does that mean?_ The jealousy he felt was already consuming him. He does now know when will he explode and confront Hanbin. Now that he was sure of his feelings but he still cannot accept it until his relationship with Hanbin will go back to normal. What he meant by normal were the touching, hugging and random smooching on his cheek.

 

 **“Try me. Cut my hair and you’ll be lonely for life”** Hanbin warned, silently challenging Junhoe with his eyes. 

 

Bobby felt their connection like Hanbin said something between the lines. 

 

**“But Bin-“**

**“I said no”**

 

_Bin?! Bin!? When did he start calling him Bin!?_

 

**“I wont play with your hair”**

**“Then don’t”**

 

_I’ve been itching to play with Hanbin’s hair._

 

**“I will not hold your hand”**

**“Then don’t”**

 

_Let me hold your hand, Hanbin-ah_

 

**“I will not hug you”**

**“Then don’t”**

 

_I’ll hug you_

 

**“I will not k-“**

**“Stop or I’ll punch your face”**

**“Seriously Bin, you love your hair more than me!?”**

**“Why are you so obsessed with my hair? You’re like my mother. Wait, did mom order you to bug me to cut my hair?”**

**“Partly, yes, but your hair is starting to annoy me. You look like-“**

**“I don’t care. Nothing will make me cut my hair”**

 

_Junhoe has been talking to Hanbin’s mom? They have become THAT close?_

 

 **“Okay guys your car is ready!”** Their manager hyung shouted from outside, not bothering to open the door.

 

Junhoe was the first one to go out, not sparing Hanbin a single glance which made the latter roll his eyes in annoyance.

 

 **“Hanbin-ah, do you think we should stick together? I mean, we are about to debut as subunit so I’m thinking we should get the attention of iKONICS and make them anticipate our debut.”** Bobby suggested as he slung his arm around Hanbin’s shoulder.

 

 **“Okay then what do you have in mind?”** Hanbin asked, raisng an eyebrow.

 

**“Be us. Like old us. Act like how we used to act. Remember when iKONICS can’t get enough of ‘double b’? Those were the days.”**

**“What are you saying? We are still us”**

**“No we’re not. We are not the same anymore. We used to be with each other all the time.”** Bobby scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes.

 

 **“Hey! It’s not my fault you hate me for being clingy.”** Hanbin raised his hands in surrender, laughing when he remembered how annoyed Bobby when he was being clingy all the time.

 

 **“No I don’t hate you for being clingy.”** Hanbin laughed at his hyung for saying such a lie. Of course he knew his hyung very well. He doesn’t like skinship but he still does push his hyung’s buttons and clung onto him whenever he had his chance until Bobby exploded. 

 

That was the last time he tried touching his hyung. He knew it was his fault for making Bobby mad but he just could not help himself from touching someone specially when they are being interviewed. His anxiety will always make him fidgety so the only thing that will calm him was to touch someone or play with someone’s fingers. Sadly, his hyung did not understand him that much. Not how Junhoe understands him.

 

He was so nervous that time and he could not calm himself. He knew Bobby would hate it when he touches him specially in public but he was feeling nauseous and fidgety tso the only thing that would calm him was to touch someone. 

 

 **“Yah I know that look! You don’t believe me, do you?”** Bobby said, squishing Hanbin’s cheeks.

 

 **“Not my fault you pushed me away.”** Hanbin said laughing but it made Bobby frown.

 

**“I’m sorry. I did not mean to push you away.”** Bobby stated, heaving a heavy sigh.

 

 **“Aigoo! Babi is sad”** Hanbin said in a tiny voice that made him million times cute in Bobby’s eyes. 

 

Hanbin jumped on him and put his head on a headlock, dragging him towards their car.

 

—

 

 **“Hyung go back to your room. I want to rest.”** Hanbin whined as he kick Bobby away from him until he fell on the floor.

 

 **“Then rest. I want to rest too.”** Bobby said as he got up and lay beside Hanbin again.

 

**“You have a room for a reason. I want to rest alone.”**

**“Just shut up. Let’s cuddle.”** Bobby grabbed Hanbin by his waist and hugged him tightly.  It was the best feeling ever. Why did he not do it sooner?

 

 **“Who are you and what did you do to my Kimbap?”** Hanbin pushed him again. The younger sat 1 meter away from him, acting like Bobby was a stranger.

 

**“Hanbin-ah let’s just sleep okay? I’m tired. Hug me.”**

**“You’re acting strange hyung”**

**“I just miss you okay? Now c’mon let’s sleep.”**

 

—

 

Bobby and Hanbin were standing next to each other and Bobby was so happy that Hanbin was touching him too much. he kind of felt happy when the latter’s hand was around his shoulder while resting his chin over Bobby’s shoulder. 

 

They were laughing at Junhoe’s sassy remarks towards the other members. Junhoe was being himself again. Being dumb and stupid for revealing some of their secrets to their fans.

 

 **“You, stop touching me.”** Bobby joked. 

 

 **“Sorry. Got it.”** Hanbin laughed. He looked at his dongsaeng if there’s a hint of sadness in his eyes but there’s none. It was only pure amusement. It disappointed him. He wanted to test Hanbin again. He wanted to know if the younger likes him like the way he likes Hanbin.

 

 **“That’s a promise. The next time you touch me, I’m gonna tell the police.”** Bobby warned, still joking. The place boomed with laughter. He focused his attention again to Hanbin but there’s no hint of sadness or anything negative. The younger just laughed with the other members.

 

— 

 

 **“There’s this rumor I heard that because of Hanbin, we always run out of tissues in our dorm.”** Junhoe said, smirking while the others made a pointing look on Junhoe. This was the segment where each of the member will badmouth other member by hiding their whole body behind a cloth. They were glad that the fans cannot see their faces, only their shadows because it would only confuse iKONICS as to why are the other members were throwing knowing glare at Junhoe’s direction.

 

He felt like some inside joke was happening. An inside joke that he doesn’t know. He peeked at Hanbin who was standing on the side of the stage with his panic expression. 

 

_What the hell was going on?_

 

 **“Yah Junhoe-yah! Don’t act like you’re innocent! You two are the culprits as to why we always run out of tissues!”** Donghyuk stated jokingly but the look on Dong’s was not near to his joking face. It was the face he uses where he was about to say something that would end you life in an instant. 

 

Dong’s statement made iKONICS and the MC laugh out loud.

 

 **“I feel like me and Chanwoo will join their tissue party.”** Jinhwan said, smirking at Chanu which made the latter duck his head and produce a small smile.

 

_What?_

 

Bobby was now really confused. He needs to talk to Jinhwan about this later.

 

 

—

 

Bobby was now the one who has to receive badmouthing from the other members. He saw the familiar shadow stood in the middle, ready to start his remarks.

 

 **“Ah it’s Hanbinie”** Bobby stated.

 

 **“Bobby-yah, I like you. Why don’t you like me?”** Hanbin confessed. Bobby felt like his heart would explode by the sudden confession. He was praying that Hanbin was telling the truth but he had to act tough and cool.

 

**“Because you’re a homebody”**

 

 **“I’m not happy.”** Hanbin stated that made Bobby laugh nervously. He wanted to confess his feelings too but not in front of iKONICS. 

 

 **“But I still like you the most!”** Hanbin continued which made Bobby almost lost his balance and calm his beating heart.  _Please let that be true._

 

—

 

 **“HYUNG!”** Bobby yelled as he entered Jinhwan’s room.

 

 **“What do you want Jiwon?”** Jinhwan asked, annoyed.

 

**“I have to ask something.”**

**“What is it? Let it be fast because Chanwoo is coming”**

**“Chanwoo? That kid locks himself in his hotel room.”**

**“Not anymore.”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“We’ll shower together.”** Jinhwan beamed like a kid that received a special gift.

 

 **“You’re really serious about wanting to see his naked body?”** Bobby gasped, covering his mouth with his hands.

 

 **“Yes. You got problem with that?”** Jinhwan snapped.

 

**“No no no it’s just that... uh... you’re uh..”**

**“I’m gay Jiwon if you haven’t noticed.”**

**“Why didn’t you tell me?”** Bobby asked with his voice small. He was hurt that Jinhwan didn’t trust him that much to tell him that he’s gay.

 

**“Really Jiwon? You acted so disgusted every time Hanbin hugs you, holds you, touches you, you name it and you really think I will tell you this? You’re showing signs of being a homophobe!”**

**“How could you... I’m not a homophobe.”**

**“Then explain why you act so disgusted whenever you see me or Hanbin acting like the gay that we are.”**

 

**“That’s because I’m confused!”**

**“What do you mean?”**

** “I like Hanbin. No, I think I’m in love with him.”  Bobby confessed making Jinhwan’s jaw drop all the way to the floor. **

**“You... what?”** Jinhwan asked dumbfounded.

 

**“I’m in love with him and I don’t know what to do.”**

**“You’re late. Too late.** ”  Jinhwan said shaking his head.

 

**“What do you mean hyung?”**

**“Talk to him Bob.”** Jinhwan said, patting Bobby’s shoulder.

 

**“Okay.”**

** “Ah hyung one more thing. I kind of feel out of place a while ago. That  tissue party.” **

**“Ah that was our inside joke.”**

**“Huh?”**

 

**“Apparently, me, Hanbin, Junhoe, and Chanwoo are gays.”**

**“WHAT?!”**

**“I know they should be the one telling you this but they’re afraid you might feel disgusted.”**

 

 **“Sooooo you and Chanwoo huh?”** Bobby said wiggling his eyebrows that made Jinhwan blush furiously.

 

**“Get out! I’m getting laid tonight! In the shower woohoo.”**

**“Oh my god. You’re corrupting my mind! Chanwoo is still a baby!”**

**“Baby with a big dick!”**

**“OH MY GOD!”** Bobby screamed as he closed the door. He was still in shock about them being gay but he was still happy that Hanbin is gay so that means the happy ending that he wanted is 80% done. He should talk to Hanbin and confess his feelings.  Maybe he could have his happy ending.

 

—

 

**“Hanbin-ah”**

 

 **“Holy sht! You scared me!”** Hanbin yelled. His hand was rubbing his chest to calm himself from Bobby’s ambush.

 

 **“Sorry.”** Bobby laughed while pinching Hanbin’s cheeks.

 

 **“Uh why are you here hyung?”** Hanbin nervously asked as he glanced at the door that  someone  will saw them together.

 

 **“Calm down. I just want to talk to you.”** Bobby said. His voice’s tone became low and husky that made Hanbin gulp.  S _omething was about to happen_.

 

 **“Ah hyung you’re too close. I can practically feel your breath against my face.”** Hanbin nervously laughed while pushing Bobby slightly away from him but the older didn’t budge. 

 

Bobby smirked while staring at Hanbin’s fidgety figure.  _So I have this effect on him?_

 

Bobby grabbed Hanbin and pushed him against the wall. He pressed his body against Hanbin’s figure while caressing the younger’s face carefully.

 

 **“Uh.. hyung what are you doing?”** Hanbin gulped as he avoid Bobby’s intense gaze.

 

 **“What are you doing to me Hanbin-ah?”** Bobby whispered against Hanbin’s ear as the older brushed his nose against the length of Hanbin’s neck. Bobby fought the urge to kiss and suck Hanbin’s skin.  _He’ll do it later._

 

**“Hyung are you drunk?”**

**“Why do you think I’m drunk?”** Bobby asked as he lean his face closer to Hanbin, nearly brushing their lips. Bobby was staring at the younger’s full plump lips that he has been dreaming to kiss every night. He tilted his head and leaned closer to close the gap between their lips until someone grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from Hanbin.

 

 **“What the fuck is going on here!?”** Junhoe screamed furiously. He clenched his jaw and his fists, trying to stop himself from punching Bobby.

 

Hanbin reached for Junhoe’s hand and tried to unclench it. He melted against Hanbin’s touch and hug Hanbin protectively.

 

 **“We’re talking Junhoe. Can you leave us alone for a moment?”** Bobby asked stiffly. He doesn’t like how Junhoe was holding Hanbin. He was about to kiss Hanbin but the younger pulled him away from him.

 

 **“Talking? You called that talking?!”** Junhoe growled. Glaring at Hanbin and Bobby.

 

 **“Can you just leave?”** Bobby barked, clenching his jaw making Junhoe’s body shake in anger.

 

 **“Hey hey baby calm down!”** Hanbin cupped Junhoe’s face, forcing him to look at Hanbin’s face. 

 

Junhoe immediately softens when he saw Hanbin’s gorgeous smile. He smiled and kissed Hanbin’s forehead making Bobby gasp.

 

 **“I am not leaving my BOYFRIEND with you. Not with the way you pinned him against the wall.”** Junhoe growled making Bobby and Hanbin gasp.

 

Junhoe gasped when he realized he just dropped the bomb to Bobby. 

 

 **“Oh my god baby I’m sorry. I... uh... oh god I did not mean to...”** Junhoe said, panicking. 

 

They’ve been dating for 5 months already but they hid their relationship to Bobby for they thought that the older will not accept them and will feel uncomfortable around them.

 

Bobby on the other hand felt like he was shot multiple times straight into his heart. He did not expect that Hanbin was already in a relationship. He stood there frozen, not knowing what to do with the bomb that Junhoe just dropped.

 

He felt like someone drenched him with cold ice water. He felt numb. _Since when did they started dating?_ He thought that their closeness was nothing like that. _Is he that fucking oblivious of his surroundings that he did not notice everything?_

 

This is not what he have imagined. He imagined that in the end of the day, Hanbin was finally in his arm, cuddling him, kissing him, and touching him. He did not expect that the two are in a relationship.  _Why did they hid this from me?_

 

He felt like crying but he doesn’t want to show it to the couple that were hugging in front of him.

 

The sight made his heart clench so much that all he wanted to do is break the two apart.

 

His put his fists that were clenching tightly on his back so that the couple wont see his body reaction. He wanted to punch Junhoe for taking what was supposed to be _his. Is he really too late for this?_ _Why does it have to be like this?_ Now that he was ready to claim Hanbin but only to be cockblocked by Junhoe.

 

His tears were starting to build up again but he blinked it away not wanting for the couple to witness his agony. 

 

 **“Don’t tell me you’re Jinan hyung and Chanwoo 2.0?”** Bobby joked. He was shocked that his voice was so stable and did not crack for he was hurting. He can do this. _He should leave as soon as possible_.

 

 **“What do you- oh my god you knew about them?!”** Hanbin and Junhoe gasped.

 

**“I’m hurt you did not tell me about you guys. You don’t trust me that much?”** _Oh my god please let me teleport to my room and cry peacefully._

 

He was mentally patting his back for putting a good mask. He was praying that the two wont notice his acting.

 

**“I’m sorry hyung. It’s just that-“**

**“You thought I’m homophobic? Yeah yeah I hate that you thought of me like that”**

 

_This hurt like a fucking hell_. _Why is everyone did not trust him?_

 

**“I’m sorry hyung.”**

** “So this is the  tissue party  ** **that you guys were talking about?”** Bobby asked smirking while wiggling his eyebrows. _Keep up the good work Kimbap *another mental pat on his back*_

 

 **“Oh shut up hyung”** Junhoe said while rolling his eyes as he smooch Hanbin’s lips that made Hanbin smile widely. His smile made Junhoe steal another a long passionate kiss.

 

Bobby felt like his heart snatched out of his body. He wanted to look away but he can’t. He was wondering how would it feel like to be kissed by Hanbin. 

 

He stood there for a moment, barely fighting his tears for coming out and gathered himself to put his mask back on.

 

 **“Do me a favor. Please don’t make out in front of me. I might throw up”** He joked but deep down he really doesn’t want to witness them being lovey-dovey.

 

Why did he have to kiss Hanbin in front of me? The action made him want to throw up for real for witnessing _his_ Hanbin was being kissed by a _person_ other than him. That should be him. Making Hanbin smile after he kissed him senselessly. 

 

 **“Can’t promise you that hyung. Now that you know about us, finally. You might see us fuck each other all the time.”** Junhoe smirked that made Bobby whimper internally.  _It hurts. Fuck. Seeing them fucking each other? Oh my god no please._

 

He was already plotting Junhoe’s death in his head by saying such things. He was literally thinking of possible ways how to break them apart and claim Hanbin but his rational side was not agreeing with him. That would only break everyone considering they are in a band. They should work as one and cooperate with each other.

 

**“By the way hyung, why were you pinning Hanbin against the wall? Like you were about to kiss him?”** Junhoe asked suspiciously. 

 

 **“Ah I was just teasing Hanbin. Jinhwan hyung just told me that you guys are gays so yeah”** Bobby explained himself smoothly.  _Wew_

 

Junhoe eyed him suspiciously. There’s a part of him that doesn't want to believe the older. He was having this _gut feeling_ that the older was lying to get away from his actions. _Why? Does he like Hanbin?_

 

**“And you decided to seduce me? I can’t believe you hyung.”** Hanbin scoffed.

 

**“You’re not my type Hanbin.”** _Lies_

**“But you’re my type hyung”** Bobby smiled at that.

 

 **“Hey what about me?”** Junhoe pouted.

 

**“You’re not my type but I’m still yours”** Hanbin said as he kissed Junhoe soflty on his lips. 

 

This time, Bobby looked away, pretending that he was bored. He could not accept that Hanbin was the one who initiated the kiss and he wanted to punch Junhoe for that.

 

 **“I’m leaving before I throw up. Ew.”** Bobby said as he walked towards the door.

 

 **“You’re just jealous!”** Hanbin shouted 

 

_Yes, jealous of Junhoe._

 

And that was the day he regretted pushing Hanbin away. He regretted not making up his mind and accept who he really is. That was the day he realized he was _too late or maybe not._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my trash work. Excuse my nonsense work bc i did not proofread this. If you want to read lots of trash work pls follow me on twitter [@ratedjunbinbob](https://twitter.con/ratedjunbinbob) ehe and drop by on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ratedjunbinbob) and ask me a question
> 
> -
> 
> So there, I’m finally adding chapters that would explain Junhoe and Hanbin’s thoughts ehe. Okay bye.


End file.
